The disclosed aspects relate generally to communications between and/or within devices and specifically to implementing active load modulation in near field communication (NFC).
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight, and can be easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such cellular telephones are manufactured with ever increasing computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs. Further, such devices are enabling communications using a variety of frequencies and applicable coverage areas, such as cellular communications, wireless local area network (WLAN) communications, near field communication (NFC), etc.
In some target NFC devices, e.g., cards, tags, etc., passive load modulation may be implemented. However, the implementation of passive load modulation in target NFC devices may lead to a limited transmission range. As such, active load modulation may be implemented to overcome the limitation. That is, the target NFC devices with active load modulation implemented may be configured to generate a signal having same spectral characteristics as signals generated by initiator NFC devices, e.g., readers, initiators, etc. However, the initiator NFC devices and the target NFC devices must be synchronized. Thus, synchronization between the signals generated by the initiator NFC devices and the target NFC devices may be desired.